THE EPIC TORTURE ZONE
by the real R. Yagami
Summary: Another ToD fic has come to this world! But wait; hold on your horses... This time, Izumi Saru, Reaper and Puchii will be the ones who'll create chaos across the country with their ToD show! So join on the fun and let's torture some characters!


**THE EPIC TORTURE ZONE  
  
CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Izumi: Reaper-kun, please do the disclaimers, will you?**

**Reaper: Whatever...  
**

**Izumi & Puchii: *sweatdrop***

* * *

"Hello!"

"Welcome-"

"-To a new-"

"-Random-"

"-Weird-"

"-Quite unpredictable-"

"-And epic-"

"-Collab-"

"-Of an Inazuma eleven-"

"-Truth or dare show!" Exclaimed a group of three people to an aired camera. The audience inside the studio stood up from their seats and cheers; making the whole studio to echo in claps, cheers, and even whistles. Confetti started falling as the three persons steps up to the stage while waving their hands. The three people on the stage-or should we say, the hosts of this Truth or dare show- consists of one tall female, one tall male, and a one short girl. The tall girl is wearing a casual plain blue shirt and jeans, while her physical appearance consists on a very long dark raven hair and pitch black eyes. She's wearing a pair of sneakers and a pair of glasses. While the tall guy on her right is wearing black clothing from his collar down to his toes. His light brown spiky hair sways a little to the right as his gleaming-bloody red eyes shine through the thin air which made almost everyone went in awe due of his coolness. On the other hand, the tiny female behind the two teenagers had a silky-black hair that reaches up to her shoulders. Her big pupils are green due of wearing colored soft lenses, and she's wearing a Lolita dress which suits her entire small body.

The girl with the glasses walked up in front of the cameras with a microphone by her grip as she wobbled across her journey there. "H-Hello a-and t-t-thank you for t-turning your channels onto our new show!" She greeted quite stuttering while bowing in front of the whole viewers either at the studio or home. "I-I'm Izumi Saru a-and I'll be y-your host along w-with these two other hosts behind me!" She smiled awkwardly while sweating. The two other hosts behind her whispered:

"Wow, Onii-chan is really nervous…" The young female murmured.

"No kidding…" The elder boy responded.

The said person-AKA Izumi Saru- turns her head around and glared at the two. "You guys won't ever feel my suffering if it wasn't for me and my sucky rock-paper-scissors ability…" She growled as a murderous aura grew around her.

"But you agreed to be the announcer of the show in the prologue anyway…" The two said in unison.

"**I NEVER AGREED!**"

The two persons fell silent at Izumi's hiss and bows. "Gomenasai." Izumi Saru sighed, "You two!" She facepalmed.

"Anyway, as I said before; My name is Izumi Saru and I-I'll be the hosts of this show! T-These two behind m-me will also be your hosts so give a-a warm welcome for them!" She exclaimed with the best smile she can pull. The audience then gave a quick applause to their hosts. "Here is our second host, p-please step up!"

The tall guy stepped up, "Yo… The name's Dreadful Reaper but just call me Reaper… And yadda yadda yadda yoroshikku…" He introduced himself, the audience then sweatdropped at his behavior.

"What are y'all sweatdroppin' about? Got a problem with me being me?" He shot a glare at the audience which almost scared them for life.

Izumi came to Reaper and patted his back, "Now now Reaper-kun, you should be nice to our audience or our show will never be rated by the prime minister… Be good kay?" She reminded the brunette with a smile.

"Haii haii Sarah-kun~" He chimmed with a soft grin at Izumi, "Sorry for the inconvenient just now folks~ what I meant to say was, I hope we'll get along together well~" He laughed it out with flowers popping out. The audience of course was too scared to even say anything so they stay mute.

"That's _my_ Reaper-kun!" Izumi giggled, "Well now that you've met me and Reaper-kun, meet our youngest and last host-"

"**ME!**" A face appeared in front of the camera which surprised the viewers at home. It was the short girl from earlier.

She stepped back onto the stage and gave a wink. "Chiwa everyone! I'm Puchii but please call me Pu-chan! I'll look forward to reading your batches of truths or maybe dares! Yoroshii!" She squeaked out in excitement, the air then filled with the words of **'Kawaii**~' from the audience.

"Okay, now that we've introduced ourselves, let's bring out our participators out!" Izumi suddenly got hyped up as she points her finger up to a door. Reaper then pressed a button and a number of people busts in-almost breaking the door- by force. Dust covered the cameras and audiences view so they can't see what was going on. Just then, comments from dozens of people on the stage-AKA the group of people who just busted in- can be heard.

"Man, that hurts…"

"**MY DETECTIVE HAND HURTS!**"

"**Gamma! Get your butt off of my face idiot!**"

"T-Tenma! **Where _are_ you?!**"

"Y-You guys…! **Y-You're c-crushing my tiny bones…!**"

Just then, a few girls from the audience bleachers squealed. The dusts finally clears out, and reveals the whole team of Shinsei Inazuma eleven, team A of Raimon soccer club, managers and 5 people from the future.

"Aaah… What are we doing here…?" A guy with white hair and a black headband groaned while rubbing the back of his head.

Another guy with light-green hair that is tied into a high-pig tails scattered his eye balls everywhere, "We're in a studio?"

"Bingo…" Reaper replied.

The whole team flinched as they saw Reaper and backed away, "W-WHOA! WHO ARE YOU?!" They screamed in surprise-terror at the same time.

Izumi smirked slyly, "Now now~ _No need to be afraid_~" She toned in a quite evil tone.

A guy with wavy brown hair gathered up his courage and asked, "H-Hey, where are we? Why are we here? And who are you people?" He shivered slightly.

"Well first of all, you're all in a studio as you can see~" Izumi giggled.

"Second of all, you're all here to play a game called 'Truth or dare' in our show." Reaper responded, "You've heard of that game before I suppose, yes?"

"W-What?"

"I've heard of this… We're going to get _tortured_ as if there's no hell… Right?" asked a guy with light-purple hair as he pushes his glasses up.

"Oh darn… This'll end up bad for all of us…" A guy with green-shoulder length hair and golden eyes groaned with hands behind his head.

"And third of all," Izumi answered again, "I'm Izumi-and don't you dare call me with a '-chan'-, and here beside me is Reaper." She introduced innocently in front of the gang, "And lastly, this is Puc-…Hey, where did Puchii go?" Izumi looked around for the small maiden.

"Puchii?" the whole gang titled their heads to the right.

"I'm over here!" A high pitched voice showed up. Everyone then turn their heads around to where they heard the cute voice called. They then saw Puchii pushing a cart with dozens of tea cups filled with sweet honey tea and a cute pink pot that's filled with the same thing.

"I made tea to welcome our participators!" She exclaim while smiling brightly, almost blinding everyone's eyes.

"Okay, I'll take it back… I guess it won't be that bad after all…" The previous guy claim as he grabs a cup and sips a bit. "Whoa! This tea is sweet!'

"_Thank you_~ I made it myself~" Pu-chan exclaimed in a cute squeaky voice.

Izumi and Reaper of course sweat-dropped at Pu-chan's actions so they tend to ignore her and continue on their announcement, "Anyway… Here in our show, you-yes you! Our lovely viewer! - will have to send these people behind us truths or maybe dares…" Izumi explained, "We'll accept them if the batches are sent in PM's."

"And…" Reaper added, "You'll have to include us-hosts- in your submission… You have to at least give each one of us-hosts- a truth or dare or we won't accept them…"

"We accept guest stars in every chapter! One guest star in each chapter, so don't be shy!" Izumi announced.

A girl from the group with pink hair that resembles Sakura mourns, "Can't we go home?"

"**NO!**" Both Izumi and Reaper scolded in unison.

"If any of you try to escape-" said Reaper as he punches a wall so hard until it cracks, "-you'll all have to face my wrath… Or should I say, punishment~" he made it sound terrifyingly cute.

"**HIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! HAVE MERCY!**" The gang screeched in horror.

"We'll be waiting!"

"Better submit quickly!" The two couple-Izumi and Reaper- snickered evilly.

The whole participators gulp, "P-Please have mercy on us…" They begged to the camera.

"Now now, don't be such gloomsers!" Pu-chan exclaim, "Would any of you like brownies? They're fresh from the oven!" She offered.

"**YES PLEASE!**"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Izumi : And that's our prologue! I hope you guys send in some truth/dares soon!**

**Pu-chan : *cheers* Yea!**

**Reaper : *stares at you creepily***

**Izumi : Remember, no batches are send through review!**

**Puchii : PM me if you want to send in ToDs! Hehe!**

**Reaper : *keeps staring***

**Izumi : Reaper-kun... Knock it off...**

**Pu-chan : See you next time in the second chapter!**

* * *

**Be sure to PM the dares to either Puchii, or Izumi, if anyone else fails, PM me.**

**Puchii's account: (ffn)/u/4563638/Puchii**

**Izumi's account: (ffn)/u/4223919/Izumi-Saru**

**and include OC name, appearance and personality if you want to be a guest requests, fastest person gets priority just as said above.**


End file.
